Hanabi (Senran Kagura)
Summary Hanabi and her two sisters, Renka and Kafuru, have been training to become shinobi as long as the three of them can remember. One evening, while they were playing hide-and-seek in their village, they met a strange, red-eyed girl about their age. Despite the village's strict rules about spending time with outsiders, the sisters invited this strange girl to play with them, and she happily did so. The sisters continued to secretly play with their unnamed friend day after day, until one day the girl gave them a strange warning. She told them to get the entire village evacuated by dusk, for there was a yoma on its way. Fearing the reprocussions that might have befallen them once the leaders of the village found out they were playing with an outsider, they refrained from following the girl's orders. Sure enough, that night after dusk, a yoma attacked and killed everyone in the village. The sisters would have joined the rest of their village in this fate had the strange girl not arrived just as the monster was approaching them. As the sisters watched they saw that the girl was not all that she seemed. She managed to hold her own against the yoma until it gobbled her whole, but only moments later the beast exploded into pieces. Though it was assumed the strange girl was the cause of the explosion, she was nowhere to be seen afterwards. It's been over a dozen years, but now, with the Kagura Millenium Festival underway, the Mikaruga sisters have the opportunity to see the girl who passed away one last time, apologize, and thank her for saving their lives. An energetic and athletic girl, she’s not one for subtlety in her thinking, only able to think in a straightforward manner. Asking her any tough questions just might end up making her literally blow up. When it’s all said and done, while she’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, she’s nonetheless self-aware of her actions and feels bad when she does something wrong. She is also very skilled in all things pertaining to gunpowder. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: 'Hanabi '''Origin: 'Senran Kagura 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Shinobi, Overseer of the Festival '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Weapon Mastery, Aura, Extrasensory Perception, Explosion Manipulation, Creation, Transformation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, which are used to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) '''Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fights with other shinobi such as Asuka and Homura, should be comparable to Renka and Kafuru), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with other shinobi like Asuka, should be comparable to Renka and Kafuru) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level '(Can take hits from other shinobi, should be comparable to Renka and Kafuru), '''lower '''with Frantic Mode 'Stamina: 'Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and an Overseer of the Festival) 'Range: 'Extended melee range with her hammer, several meters with ninja arts '''Standard Equipment: '''Hammer which houses several explosives in its head, fireworks 'Intelligence: '''High when it comes to explosives and demolition, below average when it comes to everything else. Nonetheless, she is still a highly skilled combatant who has been combat training virtually nonstop since age two. '''Weaknesses: '''Causing her to think too hard will activate her firework ninja arts. This means if she thinks too hard, she will literally explode, though this does more damage to her surroundings than it does to her. Also vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Specialties! Ōdama Rocket Hanabi!: '''Hanabi pulls a out a small bomb and tosses it into the air. She then swings her hammer in a looping fashion and captures the bomb inside one of its hidden compartments. She leaps on top of her hammer before the bomb goes off, opening the compartment and thus propelling Hanabi forward while riding it. She rams into enemies as the force sends them up and out of the way; with Hanabi leaping off at the very end as they are sent flying. *'Super Mega Bomber!: Hanabi takes out a small bomb and tosses it into the air. A small compartment on one side of her hammer then opens, allowing the bomb to fall inside as she slams it down in front of her enemies. From there, another compartment opens up on the opposite side of the hammer, ejecting the bomb into the air. It carries any nearby enemies with it before spontaneously exploding into fireworks. *'Hey Super-Climax!: '''Hanabi places both hands on the handle of her hammer before forcefully knocking her opponent into the air along with herself as she leaps. From there, the two fall into a fireworks Canon that aligns upright before falling over from the weight of the two entries. It then shoots both Hanabi and the opponent some feet away whilst Hanabi clings to a large, lit firework in the shape of a bomb. She eventually lets go, allowing the bomb to carry the opponent into the air and thus explodes into a beautiful display of fireworks. *'Shinobi Transformation: 'A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode: '''A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense Odama_Rocket_Hanabi_EV.gif|Specialties! Ōdama Rocket Hanabi! Super_Mega_Bomber_EV.gif|Super Mega Bomber! Hey_Super_Climax_EV.gif|Hey Super-Climax! Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Hammer Users